halkfandomcom-20200215-history
Halk
HALK Corporation (NASAQ: HALK, LSE: HALK, ASX: HALK) is a Australian multinational corporation that sells, consumer electronics,personal computers, software and online services. Halk sells personal computers, servers, network switches, software, computer programs, peripherals, HDTVs, printers, phones, tablets, headphones and acessories. Since 1987, it has entered the IT buisness and in 2010, it entered the smartphone and tablet buisness. Halk has been the 4th largest computer manufacturer after Lenovo, HP and Dell and also the 4th largest smartphone manufacturer after Samsung, Apple and Huawei. And it is the #1 printer manufacturer beating Cannon in 2012. History Sydney Computers (1985 - 1991) In 1985, SC has been the first manufacturer to create a IBM compatible PC to be under AU$500. It was the SCPC . It toped the IBM PCjr and other competerors. In 1987, SC has dominated the Australian market. Thinking outside of Sydney, its founder Mark Wesitling has renamed its buisness "Halk" as a mispronanucation of Hawk. Halk Computers Corporation (1991 - 1995) Its first American office was aquired in 1991 and has been focusing on i486 processors until 1993 with the introduction of the Intel Pentium Processor. The first Pentium computer made is Halk Penti. It was changed to the Zolec a year later. The Zolec has been commercialy sucessfull. In 1994, Halk has manufactored its own printer called the "ZolecONPaper ". Growth (1995 - 1999) Halk has been the number 1 PC manufactorer that always keeps the prices low. In 1995, it has splitted in to the LIVE range (Home) and the Balista range (Buisness). The Balista range has been removed in 2002 as it has changed its buisness model. In 1996, it has started selling servers named the BalistaServe 100. The BalistaServe is much cheaper than other competitors as it sold with Windows NT with Intel chips. It dominated the Home market as the "#1 Most Cheapest computers" Halk Corporation (1999 - 2006) In 1999, Halk Corporation was reached to the European and Asian market, starting in the United Kingdom and Japan. The year after, it has opened the Halk store with its primary focus on customer service. In 2002, the Balista line was removed with CEO quote "Computers should be for everyone, not for buisness, home or even at the park." In 2004 Halk has been heavily dependant on Intel chips and toataly removed its AMD line in 2005. This was heavly critized upon. In 2005, Halk has launched the PlatformCreate, a creativity suite designed to compete with Adobe and Corel. Halk Inovations Corp (2006 - 2010) In 2006, Halk has been dependant on Windows XP and Windows Vista. Halk is the first computer company to have a downgrade plan for home users. In 2008, it has introduced the R series (mainstream) , AirBook (netbooks), W (gaming), L (servers) and Darwin series (all in one computers) Halk Corporation 2.0 (2010 - ) In 2010, Halk has introduced the Live Phone and it was deamed as a commercial sucess. At the same year, it had launched TransCloud , a cloud sharing service. In 2011, Halk has restarted the AirBook brand starting with an ultrabook computer. It also launched the Tab Tab , (a tablet that competes with the iPad) and the Halk Cube. In 2012, Halk has disconituned the R desktop series, focusing on the Halk Cube and Darwin. It also realsed the Touch versions of AirBook, R laptops and Darwin computers and has realsed Windows 8 versions of the Tab Tab. Halk Facilites Halk headquaters are based in Sydney, NSW, Australia. It had moved headquaters from Queenscliff to Sydney in 1990. There are 8 factories in China and FOXCONN is the main contractor of Halk. But it also has factories in Didcot Parkway UK , Paris France, Moscow Russia, Austin Texas and San Fransisco California.